


Private Rendezvous

by Wintersoldier16



Category: Captain America (Movies), James Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Do not read if under 18, Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersoldier16/pseuds/Wintersoldier16
Summary: This was written for a writing game and I was given skyscraper and dom/sub. So here you go... smut. You're welcome!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Private Rendezvous

“Here?” You look up at the familiar skyscraper, having been here many times before. 

“Here,” says the husky male voice in your ear. 

Looking away from the ridiculously tall building you turn your gaze to the man at your side. “B-but you w-work here,” you stutter out. “Aren’t you afraid of getting caught?”

“Are you disobeying an order?” His pupils go dark and you can see just how much they’re lust blown before getting started.

You shake your head and look down at the ground. “N-no, Bucky.”

“Who?”

“I’m sorry,” you quickly blurt out, realizing your mistake, “I meant sir. No, sir.”

Bucky grins and kisses you softly on the cheek. “Good girl. Now…,” he grabs your arm and starts to pull you towards the door, “let’s head to my office. I think it’s time to have a little fun.”

“Yes, sir.” You comply and walk into the building with him, making your way to the elevators and heading up to his floor.

The elevator was surprisingly empty, Bucky standing so close to you, there was hardly a gap to be found. 

“You gonna be a good girl for me, do exactly as you’re told?” His fingers lightly run up your exposed arm sending a shiver through your body. Damn you for wearing short sleeves today.

Swallowing hard you nod. “Yes sir, I promise to obey.”

“Such a good girl for your sir,” Bucky praises. “I’m gonna take such good care of you.” 

You feel the elevator come to a stop, the doors opening at his floor. Bucky ushers you out and guides you to his office, shutting and locking it once the two of you are inside. 

“Strip for me,” Bucky commands, making his way to sit behind his desk.

“Sir?” You question, looking around at the two big glass windows of his corner office.

Bucky furrows his eyebrows and glares at you. “Did I stutter? I said strip, or do you need to be punished for disobeying an order?”

“No,” you say softly and shake your head, your heart beating rapidly against your chest. 

You hesitate for a moment, your eyes scanning the room, gazing out the windows. The skyscraper was tall and there were buildings all around it, sitting close to one another. So close, in fact, you could make out people in the building across from his office. If you could see them was it possible, they could see you?

Deciding you’ve delayed long enough, you obey the order and begin to slowly unbutton your shirt. Your eyes find Bucky staring at you, his tongue wetting his bottom lip. 

“That’s it, baby doll… take it off for me. Show me that pretty body of yours. Always my good girl.” Bucky continues to praise, his voice getting deeper and lust filled.

The words ignited something inside you, and you feel yourself getting warmer, arousal starting to creep in. You remove the shirt and let it fall to the ground behind you, your fingers immediately making their way to the back of your pink bra and unclasping it, the fabric finding its way to the floor as well, a blush creeping down your chest from being this exposed in his office.

“Look at you, so pretty and perfect,” Bucky compliments you and turns his chair sideways. “Come here.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Your arms move up to cover your exposed breasts and you see a disappointed scowl appear on his face at your actions. Sighing, you put your arms down and make your way over to Bucky, standing directly in front of the man whose legs are now wide open and look very inviting.

Bucky leans forward, his hands make their way to your legs, fingers gently caressing your thighs, sending shivers through your body. 

“A woman of such extraordinary beauty as yourself should never hide her gifts.” Bucky leans in and starts to softly kiss your stomach. “Your body is a temple and I plan on worshiping it, showing you just how perfect it is for me.” His mouth continues to roam your bare skin, his hot breath making you tickle inside.

You moan loudly, his fingers and kisses making the fire inside you burn brighter, and you can feel your arousal growing quickly. You were so distracted by it, you didn’t notice where Bucky’s hands had ventured to but a look down at his face and you see a sly smirk looking up at you, his tongue darting out and licking his perfect lips. 

“No panties?” He asks with a grin. 

“N-no sir,” you respond, shaking your head. “You said wear a skirt… you didn’t say anything about panties so, I didn’t put any on.”

Bucky slowly nods, his mouth curled up in a wide grin. “God, sweetheart… you’re so good for me.” He kisses your belly button and pushes you back a little, giving himself enough room to stand up. “Let’s have some fun, shall we?”

You watch as he gets up from his seat and takes your hand, leading you over to the window facing the closet building, the nakedness of your upper body now on display for others to see. 

“You’ve been such a good girl, doing as I asked,” Bucky says softly into your ear, “Sir is gonna give you a treat. Would you like that?”

“Yes… yes sir...” you whisper, Bucky kissing down your neck, his hand finds its way around your body and down to the fold between your legs, access made easier by the skirt. 

Inserting a finger, you hear Bucky hum and feel him begin to slowly stroke at your nub. “Already so wet for me, huh beautiful? The thought of people watching us got you turned on already?”

You moan as his finger speeds up making you press your ass up against his body, his cock rock hard, held back by his pants. 

“Fuck, sir…,” you groan and rub your ass against him in time to his finger stroking your clit, “wanna feel you, please sir…”

“Aww… listen to my beautiful girl begging for me…,” his finger movements quicken and you start to move your hips matching him, “I’ll give you everything you need… but I want you to cum first… let everyone over in that building see just how good you look when I take you apart.”

You can’t help but look out the window, your body exposed and on display. You can feel your breathing pick up and your heart beating rapidly in your chest. Pleasure is coursing through your body and you can feel the telltale signs of your orgasm quickly approaching.

“So close…,” you warn, his fingers stroking rapidly and your body beginning to tingle. 

“Cum for me, baby,” he says in your ear, his voice low and commanding.

And without pause, you did just that. Your thighs clench together as your climax rips through you like a tidal wave, cumming on his finger with a loud groan coating it with fresh juices from your hot vagina.

Bucky continues to stroke at your clit, feeling your body pulse and twitch with his movements, not stopping until he feels your body relax in his arms. “You did so good, beautiful,” he praises and kisses your temple softly, “sir is so pleased with you, cumming like you did, letting everyone see. My pretty girl is always so good for me.”

“Thank you, sir,” you reply and lean up against the glass in front of you, your body spent from the orgasm. 

Bucky removes his finger and you immediately feel the loss from his warmth at your mound. You turn back and see him open his mouth, his tongue snaking around his finger, licking it clean from the mess you made.

“Mmm… you taste so good.” Bucky grins. “It makes me want to eat you out right here, but I have other plans for you.” He smirks and begins unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Sir?” You question, watching him take off his shirt and throw it onto the chair at his desk. 

“What? You didn’t think we were done, did ya? Now bend over.” Bucky smirks and unbuckles his belt, making quick work of his button and zipper, letting the pants fall to the floor at his feet, leaving him standing behind you in his black boxers. 

You do as commanded but continue to watch over your shoulder and moan as he drops his boxers to the ground, his now free cock stands nice and erect. The tip is red and precum formed, a sight you’d normally wrap your lips around and suck like your life depended on it, but Bucky had other plans for you. Today, his voyeurism was shining through and he was about to fuck you for anyone and everyone to see and had no fucks to give if anyone opposed.

“You ready, beautiful?” He asked, positioning himself and lining his hard length up at your opening. 

“Yes, sir…,” you say, looking into his eyes and then turning your attention back to the window.

Bucky smirks and rubs the head against your slit, spreading your juices around his tip and getting you nice and lubed up. “So wet for me,” he moans and then slides his large cock inside you, your vag doing its best to relax against his girth as he penetrates you, not stopping until he’s fully seated inside you.

“Fuck, baby… so nice and tight for me.” Bucky’s hands grip around your waist tightly in a possessive manner and you wonder if you’ll have fingerprint marks later. 

There's a long pause where Bucky doesn’t do anything, just gives your body time to adjust to his size. After what seems like forever Bucky smirks and you know what’s about to come next. He pulls back swiftly and begins fucking you hard and fast in a steady rhythm, your bodies loudly slapping together with every new thrust.

The grip on your hips tightened, Bucky fucking you like a predator taking down its prey. His hips slammed into you making his cock hit your g-spot, the repeated sensation having you scream and cry out in pleasure, tears start to streak down your face.

“Fuck sweetheart… you feel so good around my cock… I’m so fucking close!” Bucky growled.

At his admission, your hand travels down to your folds, finding your wet clit and starts to rub it in time to Bucky’s thrusts. It didn’t take long before you felt your orgasm build inside of you, erupting hard like a volcano around his large member.

“Sir!” You yell as your climax boils over, clenching down on hard the cock inside you, your body shaking from the intensity of the orgasm. 

“Oh, god!” Bucky moans and follows you, your orgasm triggering his and he thrusts one last time, spilling his release deep inside you, filling you full of his seed, his cock pulsing and throbbing from his orgasm.

“Fuck, I love you.” 

You look back over your shoulder and see Bucky’s blissed out face smiling at you. “Did I do good, sir?”

Bucky nods and rubs at your ass, petting it like an obedient dog. “You’re always my good girl.” 

“Thank you, sir.”

Bucky starts to laugh and pulls out of you, quickly moving to his desk and grabbing the box of tissues to help clean you up. 

“So, did we fill up some of your bingo cards?” You asked as you start to put yourself back together and get dressed. 

“That I did.” He smirks proudly. “Voyeurism, office sex, and fucking my wife in a window, and dom/sub interaction can all be marked off.”

You shake your head and chuckle. “I can’t believe you idiots are seriously playing this game.”

Bucky shrugs and buttons up his shirt. “Don’t act like you’re opposed. I see you benefiting from these sexcapades.” 

Laughing, you point out the window and to the skyscraper across the way. “And so do they. I wonder how many people were watching us?”

“Don’t know, but just the thought is getting me all worked up again.” Bucky comes over and wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you in to feel his already hardening cock.

“Lunch time’s over. You gotta get back to work, Mr. CEO.” You peck your husband on the lips and back away out of his grasp.

Bucky sighs dramatically, “Ugh, you’re a damn tease.” 

You chuckle and head over to the door, unlocking and turning the handle, opening it to the offices outside. “I’m anything you want me to be… sir.” You wink and disappear, leaving your husband to figure out how to handle his growing problem without you.


End file.
